


The More Things Change ...

by icarus_chained



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mad Science, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick conversation between Nick Fury and a dimensionally-misplaced J'onn J'onzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change ...

**Author's Note:**

> For a meme whose terms were 'crossover conversations, dialogue only, no explanations necessary'.

**Nick:** You understand, of course, given recent events and the fact that I'm director of a secretive international organisation, that the concept of interdimensional telepathic aliens is not my favourite one?

**J'onn:** ... I have some experience with this conflict of interest, yes. *smiles faintly*

**Nick:** *unimpressed* Yeah? How'd that work out for you?

**J'onn:** *small shrug* It depended on the moment. *frowns faintly* I realise I can offer you no proof. But I have no intent to harm you or yours, and I do not hold the concepts of secrecy or privacy lightly.

**Nick:** Comforting, I'm sure. *shakes head* Alright. Pretending for the moment that that's true. What do you think we can do for you?

**J'onn:** ... I don't suppose you know anyone who can put together an interdimensional portal on short notice? I was ... in the middle of something pressing, when the portal activated and brought me here.

**Nick:** *thoughtfully* Yeah? And what was that?

**J'onn:** *meeting his gaze, calm and heavy* The defense of a world I value as my own, against beings capable of destroying it a hundred times over.

**Nick:** ... And I've no proof of that, either. I've no proof I'm not sending back a criminal, sending a monster to be someone else's problem.

**J'onn:** *smiles tiredly* No. You do not. *gestures faintly* I could show you. I could place the knowledge in your mind. But ... you would trust that no more than you trust my word. Less, I think. Yes?

**Nick:** *smiles thinly* Yeah. I'm not really a trusting guy. *pauses, thoughtfully* However ...

**J'onn:** *raises questioning eyebrow*

**Nick:** *quietly* If someone did dump you out into my universe to get rid of you, and incidentally make you _my_ problem and a threat to my Earth in the process, then I got no real problem returning the favour. And if you're telling the truth ... then I got no real problem either, do I?

**J'onn:** *blinks steadily* No. No, I suppose not.

**Nick:** Now. Practicalities. I don't actually know anyone with a dimensional portal handy. I do, however, know a few people who'd be more than happy to blow us all to pieces attempting to _build_ you one. Knowing my luck ... they might even be successful.

**J'onn:** *smiling carefully* Ah. Yes. I believe I have some experience with _that_ , too. 

**Nick:** *somewhat sourly* Yeah. Now why doesn't _that_ surprise me at all? *sighs* Well, come on. I'll introduce you to Stark and Foster. And then I'm gonna find me another continent to be on, so there'll be someone left to deal with it when they partially implode the universe.

**J'onn:** ... You know, this really does feel remarkably like home. *grins faintly*

**Nick:** Don't even _start_.


End file.
